Sticks and Stones - a McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: As a soon-to-be daddy, Steve watches Danny handle a situation for Grace with a whole new perspective.


_Sammy & Ilna - the ride is just getting better and better, I can't say thank you enough times for the fun and friendship you've brought to my life. XOXO_

 _And another title by the amazing SuperSammy!_

 _REALMcRollers - Your response to Steve & Catherine's 1st anniversary mini marathon was incredible. And thanks to all who review, DM, tweet and email us. We read every word and share all of them. You make us laugh, make us teary, and honor us by sharing a part of your lives with us. Much, much, love and thanks for loving and respecting REAL Steve & Cath as much as we do. Also: a shout out of special thanks to those who have taken time from your busy lives to review every single story over the past three YEARS. All 570 of them. _

_Nonna hugs and Cammie kisses!_

* * *

 **Sticks and Stones**

Steve shucked off a torn, filthy button down as he entered his office. Giving it the once over, he shrugged and tossed it in the trash. His T-shirt followed and as he pulled out a fresh one and donned it, his office line rang as his cell dinged a text alert from Catherine.

 _See the news today, sailor?_

He wondered what she meant - he'd been in interrogation all morning and had just returned from an arrest, so he hadn't seen or heard any news, local or otherwise. Answering the landline call, which indicated an unknown number, he said, "McGarrett".

"Commander McGarrett, this is Lila Livingston, with _Oahu Today_ ," the carefully unaccented voice announced.

"Yeah, I don't give case details, you've gotta call the Governor's office for…"

"I'm not calling about a case, Commander, we know our readers would love to hear you weigh in on the story about the SEAL …"

"I don't comment on current cases and I don't speculate on SEAL team missions," he'd repeated those two phrases so often they were almost on autopilot. "I've gotta go, sorry." He ended the call. Danny was waving him over that they'd gotten a lead from a suspect. Checking his weapon, he pulled out the car keys and headed for the door.

* * *

Three hours later they were nearly back at HQ when Danny got a text and dialed Grace.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Danny's voice was tight and Steve looked over with concern as his partner said, "I sound worried because when I get a text that says, _'don't be mad,'_ a million things go flying through my head." He took a breath and gestured that she was alright to Steve as he listened.

Even though it was faint, Grace's voice was audible to Steve as she and Danny talked.

" _You're gonna get a call … from Mrs. Kingalahua."_

"Why is the guidance counselor calling me?"

" _Is Uncle Steve there?"_

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. Uncle Steve is here. We're in the car. Why is Mrs. Kingalahua calling me, Grace?"

" _It's fine. Everything is fine. But she said, Mrs. K., that is, she said she has to talk to you because an incident occurred and was documented, even if I'm not in trouble. I'm not, Danno."_

"I'm half an hour from home. Do you wanna tell me the details now, or wait 'til I get there?"

As Steve looked on with a new perspective Danny deftly went from frightened, to concerned to getting Grace comfortable enough to discuss what had happened at school, Steve hoped he would be as good with Niblet.

" _No, I wanna tell you now. Put me on speaker though? It involves Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath, so want him to hear it from me."_

Danny raised his brows and made a sweeping gesture as he turned to Steve and repeated the teen's phrasing. "Apparently, the incident at school that's …" he air quoted, "been resolved … and she's not in trouble for ... but the guidance counselor is going to call me about anyway … involves you and Catherine so at my daughter's request, we're on speaker." He hit the button.

Steve's tone was completely serious when he said, "Gracie? We can be there in fifteen." He'd hit the cherry light if need be.

" _No, I'm good, Uncle Steve. I just wanted you to hear what happened from me."_

"Grace …" Danny prompted. "C'mon, babe, what happened?"

" _Okay."_ Her breath was a sigh. _"So, I was out on the quad area eating lunch, right? And this guy, Blaze, can you believe that's his name? It is, though, the teachers call him that and everything. Anyway, he's a jerk and thinks he's all BMOC and he's not."_

Steve gave Danny a questioning look and his partner mouthed 'big man on campus' as Grace continued.

" _So there was this news story about a guy who's a SEAL and he got in trouble with the Navy for making …"_ she hesitated before continuing, _"uh .. movies. Pervy movies with his wife. And they were selling them because she's always been in them or something. So that jerk, Blaze was talking to his friends … and he was really loud, there's no way he didn't see me, Uncle Steve, I was like twenty feet away …"_

She stopped and Steve could feel her anger tinged with embarrassment through the phone.

"Go on, monkey, what'd he say?" Danny's voice was soft and gentle even as the cords in his neck were taught with tension.

 _Grace finished in a rush, "He said maybe it was Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath because they'd make a billion dollars because of how, uh, how they, um, how they look. And his friend said, 'no way, they're cops and she like helps run the state now' and then Blaze goes, 'that's too bad,' and I can't repeat the rest because it was too gross."_

"What the _hell_ … where is he right now?" Steve was ready to rip the kid's tongue out. Aside from the fact he insulted Catherine, anyone talking like that in front of Gracie had him seething with anger. He looked over at his best friend.

Danny waved him down and knowingly asked his daughter, "There's more, what else happened?"

" _I'm sorry, but I kind of got up in his face and told him he was a disgusting pig. And how dare he say that about anyone, especially my family."_

"And …" Danny cajoled.

" _And I kinda said a couple bad words when I was yelling at him. I'm … but he … I've never been that mad. He was gross and mean and …"_ She took another breath. _"He insulted Auntie Cath and Uncle Steve and … Auntie Cath is pregnant. I got a little extra protective of her and Niblet, I guess."_

"Okay, I understand why you were angry. The kid's scum, but you realize why that was a bad idea?" Danny asked.

" _Yeah, I do. Mrs. K. was pretty nice about it. She said it could have 'escalated.' I get it. Really. He was a creep and he's like a foot taller and has seventy pounds on me, it could have gotten physical. And Uncle Steve always says, 'Don't count on your self defense skills, try to diffuse a situation first.' "_

"Good." Danny wiped a hand over his eyes. "Good, and Mrs. K. filed a report?"

" _Yeah, because we were yelling and everyone was watching and kids were calling him a bully when he told me to stop yelling or I'd be sorry. They have to file a report if someone's accused of bullying or making a threat."_

"They know you didn't go at him for no reason, right?" Steve interjected.

" _Right. People saw it, and when the HIB officer and Mrs. K. asked, I had a witness."_

Steve grinned at that. "Good girl."

" _I didn't even have to look for anyone to back me up. I kinda was just lucky."_

"People came forward?" Danny asked.

" _Not at first, but Jadon was there. As soon as it started, he came right over. It's probably why Blaze shut up as fast as he did. Jadon told him to keep his filthy mouth shut or he'd be in more trouble with you and Uncle Steve than he could think of and nobody talks like that in front of ladies. Especially one of his close, personal friends. Once Jadon spoke up lots of other kids did, too._

" _By then the lunch monitors were there making everyone go to their next class. Blaze told Mr. Parson, you met him, he's the retired cop," she referenced the school's anti-bullying coordinator. "He was afraid I'd try to hit him. Mr. Parson totally didn't believe him, I could tell. I wasn't even that close. Anyway, Jadon told him Blaze started it, so I didn't get in trouble."_ Grace finished and took a breath. _"So, are you mad?"_

"You know what? I'm the opposite of mad."

" _Really?"_

"I'm not happy you antagonized a guy who's twice your size, because you could've ignited a mess. He could have been unstable. But you didn't hit him, and you were sticking up for family, so no, I'm not mad. Concerned, yes. Are we going to discuss a better way to handle that kind of jerk? Yes." Danny sighed in relief.

" _Uncle Steve?"_ Grace's voice was less tense after getting the whole story out. _"Are_ you _mad? I totally know you and Auntie Cath don't need to be defended, but I thought about how creepy he was being and then I thought about Niblet and …"_ she trailed off. _"You know."_

"Gracie, I could never be mad at you for sticking up for someone. Especially family. But sweetheart, people say ugly things sometimes. Catherine and I get past it, but promise me you'll never put yourself in a situation where you could get hurt. Because _that_ we couldn't get past, okay?"

" _Promise. I'm happy you're not mad."_

"Never. And if he came at you, you'd have remained calm and gone for the throat, right?"

Danny cleared his throat and Steve mouthed, "What?"

"Nothing. Ya know, I think maybe you write an email to Mrs. K. explaining we discussed it and why it won't happen again, and I'll tell her it's on it's way when she calls."

" _Okay. Hey, Uncle Steve?"_

"What, Gracie?"

" _Can I tell Auntie Cath myself? I'll call her when we hang up."_

"I think she'd prefer to hear what happened from you." He checked the time. "She'll be home by now."

Danny smiled, relieved. "Call your aunt. I'll be home in twenty. And Grace?"

" _Yeah?"_

"I love you."

" _Love you, Danno. You, too, Uncle Steve."_

Steve replied, "Love you," and Grace ended the call. Glancing at his best friend, he shook his head. "That was incredible.'

"She's something, isn't she?" Danny smiled.

"Not Gracie. I mean, of course she's amazing, but I meant you. Danny that was … I'd have probably gone to find that kid and …" He shrugged. "You just _handled_ it. Grace isn't upset, she's not crying. You doled out a little penalty with the email and …" He swiped a hand through his hair. "If I can do half as good …"

Danny grinned. "Thanks, one good thing is you won't have to handle anything like that right away. Steve, that's fourteen … actually, fifteen if you count gestation … years of being her father you just saw." He waved a hand. "You get better. At least you hope you do. And while I have no doubt my niece will keep you on your toes, I also have no doubt you're gonna be fine. Way better than fine. You were perfect with Grace just now."

"Thanks. I … thanks. And tonight I'll be doing a background check on that kid."

" _That_ we won't tell Grace." Danny nodded. "Or Niblet, when the time comes."

Steve's eyes brightened. "Can you imagine …" he trailed off with a smile.

"What? Your face just did a 360."

"I just thought what Gracie and Niblet will be like as cousins in twenty years. They're are gonna be a formidable force."

Danny's smile rivaled Steve's. " _That_ is gonna be a force to be reckoned with. Meanwhile, I think I'll stop by McDonalds on my way home. I wanna say hi to another member of the family."

# _End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the _**McRoll in the**_ _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks to Katy!)**_

Find us on _**Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can always

 _ **join our mailing list or say hi**_ _by emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on

 _ **Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and tag #RealMcRollers_


End file.
